


Delta Attack

by Temthasy



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temthasy/pseuds/Temthasy
Summary: The Magus Sisters get a chance to show off their new move in front of their beloved archfiend. Oneshot, short fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Delta Attack

The warm summer sun lit up Barbarricia's golden hair. Alright! She thought to herself. She was getting herself pumped up for today. Mindy, Cindy, and Sandy had discovered something amazing, supposedly, and asked for her time to show it off.

These girls, despite looking nothing alike, are three very close sisters. And all of them are loyal to the Lady Barbarricia. Obsessed, in a way. Even going so far as to use her embarrassing "Empress of the Winds" nickname all the time. Barbarricia doesn't want to be a downer, but she wasn't expecting much today.

In any case, it would be nice and gracious of her to support her minions. Barbarricia floated over to the open plain which the girls designated for the special rendezvous. It seems she was late. The trio already arrived and were chatting amongst themselves until they noticed Barbarricia hanging in the air.

Cindy was the one to point her out to the others. Even at a distance, Barb could see her chubby arm was raised. Mindy and Sandy hopped, frantically beckoning the archfiend over. Barbarricia plastered on a big smile and waved when she approached. They were definitely excited, to say the least. Sandy, the slimmer and taller sister greeted her with a nod.

The littlest one, Mindy, posed triumphantly with hands on her hips and chest out proud. "We, the Magus Sisters, have a developed our ULTIMATE MOVE!" She declared.

Barbarrica was a little confused. "Why do you need an ultimate move?" She asked before thinking. She was certainly intrigued. The three were already undeniably strong for little girls.

Mindy faltered a bit, looking to Cindy and then to Sandy. Sandy shook her head slightly, silently telling Mindy to speak the truth. "Actually," little Mindy began. She stared at her feet. "It was something we did by accident."

"Oh, but!" The little one perked up quickly, "It is still super powerful and cool though! Please watch it!"

The tiny mage's eyes shone with such purity and hope. The wind fiend had to stop herself. She wanted to throw herself on Mindy for looking so cute!

Sandy strode off with her long legs and set up a pair of large targets on top of several bales of straw, spaced several meters apart. Cindy started with some stretches. Mindy was chanting spell names in a low voice, as if she was desperately trying not to forget them, "...camisade, razzia, passado. Passado, passado..."

So cute. Barbarricia hovered closer to Mindy. Aw, a little hug wouldn't be a bother. No one would be upset, right? A weird smile showed on her face.

"Empress of the winds, Lady Barbarricia!"

Ah! Her head whipped around. She got caught. It was big sister Cindy. She quickly flew to her side. It wasn't what it looked like!

"Please assist us." What? Oh, that was unexpected. Seems like she didn't need to prepare any defense after all.

"Sure, sure." She agreed readily, grateful that she wasn't in any trouble. "What would you have me do?"

Cindy pointed at the targets Sandy finished displaying. "Just stay away from there, but observe us for any flaws." She paused. "Please," she added. Barb nodded. That was easy enough.

Mindy stepped around, focused on the leftmost pile of straw. "Blizzard!" Coldness crystallized around her and shot forth, striking the target. The frost spread into the hay beneath the board. She shook her head and smacked her cheeks. Barbarricia tilted her head. Was that a warm up?

The trio lined up across the straw bales and Sandy waved her long spear above her head. "Here we go. Reflect!"

Oh. To start right off with such specific defense is odd. This was supposed to be a finishing move, right? Shouldn't it be offensive? Cindy thumbs-upped, and Mindy took the signal.

"Blizzard!" Barb kept the bales in her line of sight, but surprisingly Mindy didn't aim at target. She aimed it at her eldest, portly sister.

The icy spell collided with the invisible barrier, creating a large hum before bouncing off of Cindy completely and hurdling itself forward. And towards the remaining stack of straw.

The deflected spell was firing at a much faster speed than just a normal casted spell. It tore through the target board and slammed into the straw bales, toppling them over. Barbarricia's mouth opened and dropped. The potency of the spell also built up it's effects over the lengthened time it took landing a proper hit. Broken bits of wood almost instantly became encased in ice. Many places on the hay dyed blue due to the extreme cold. Frost crusted the entire thing, and even some of the grass on the ground.

"That was," Barbariccia paused only for effect, "AMAZING!"

The girls were ecstatic. Mindy happily spun in the air. Cindy dusted off her hands, jumped up once, before resting her palms on her sides. Maybe she realized that jumping was too much. Sandy shrugged like it was nothing, and looked away satisfied.

"It's so powerful! How did you figure that out?" The wind woman spoke without thinking again. She instantly recalled Mindy saying they came across it on accident. It's easy to imagine what type of accident it was. That child was always a bit clumsy. "N-Never mind, how."

"The fact is, that is definitely a unique way to use magic." She tried to rush over it, not wanting to open any potential can of worms. "Maybe instead of saving it as an ultimate move, it should become your main strategy? It seems really useful, and it is something only you three can pull off." Her tone was reassuring and comforting.

The girls looked at each other blankly, as if to say _Why didn't you think of that?_

They erupted in laughs, "Yes! Empress of the Wind, Barbarricia!"

Barb watched over them, softly smiling. They were so infectiously happy.

But really. They could stop saying her title so often.


End file.
